Secret Identities
by karatekid1018
Summary: Klaine! AU Friday! D It's time for Superhero!Klaine. Blaine asks his son what he wants to be for Halloween, and Grayson and his daddy decide on a superhero! When Grayson says he wants to be Papa, Blaine thinks it's adorable. He has no idea he was serious. Rated T!


**Well, it's that time of the week again! Welcome to Superhero!Klaine for the Klaine!AU Friday. Here, I give you something…not superhero-y. You'll see what I mean ;)**

"Gray, can you come in here for a second?"

A five-year-old Grayson Hummel-Anderson bounded into the living room and into his father's lap.

"Hi, Daddy!" Grayson said happily, bouncing up and down on his father's knee. Blaine smiled at his son, ruffling his dark brown curls.

"Hi, son," he replied. "So, Halloween's coming up! Do you know what you want to dress up as?"

"Hmm…I don't know, Daddy!" Grayson said, looking puzzled. "What should I be?"

"Whatever you want, Gray. Hmm…do you want to be a superhero?" Blaine asked excitedly.

"Yeah!" Grayson cheered, his brown eyes lit up in excitement.

"OK, do you like Superman?"

"Not really. His secret identity really isn't a secret."

"How so?"

"All he does is take off his glasses, Daddy!"

Blaine chuckled, rubbing his son's back.

"You have a point there. OK, what kind of superhero do you want to be?"

"Hmm…I want to be Papa!"

Blaine's heart swelled. _Aw, my little boy says he wants to be Kurt because he thinks his papa's a superhero!_

"Aww, that's so sweet, Grayson! You think Papa's a superhero?"

"No, he _is _a superhero! Last night, I saw him swing out the window. Papa is Spiderman!"

Blaine practically keeled over.

"Grayson," he said, keeping his voice level. "Go play in your room, I'll be there in a minute."

Grayson nodded, catapulting off of his father's lap and sprinting back to his room. Blaine calmly stood from the couch and wandered into his bedroom, finding Kurt where he usually was on a Saturday morning; designing a brand new outfit.

"Hi, sweetheart," Kurt greeted, leaning in for a sweet kiss. Blaine walked towards the window and climbed out on the fire escape, gesturing for Kurt to join him. Kurt did so, trying not to wrinkle his clothes climbing out the window. Kurt gave Blaine a quizzical look, which Blaine could easily tell said _"Why did you drag me onto the fire escape? I could be designing right now."_

"I trust you," was all Blaine said before he hopped over the railing. Kurt's mouth flew open before instinct took over. In a matter of seconds, he had Blaine resting in a web, dragging him back up while his heart beat a mile a minute.

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?" Kurt shouted.

"Nope," Blaine said smugly. "I knew this was the only way I could find out if it was true. Holy crap, my husband is Spiderman."

"Wait, where'd you hear it from first?" Kurt asked. Blaine was finally pulled over the railing and back into Kurt's arms, the web falling away.  
"Our _son_," Blaine said. "He said he saw you flying out the window last night. Nice job being sneaky."

"Hey, it's not my fault that he was awake! I guess _someone _forgot to check on him."

Blaine began to laugh heartily, having to brace himself on Kurt's shoulder to keep from falling.

"Look at us, Kurt, we're arguing like an old married couple. But…why didn't you tell me?"

Kurt's gaze fell to the ground, his elated smile slipping away.

"I couldn't put you in danger," Kurt admitted. "I have too many enemies that want to get to me, and some of them know my secret identity-blame Captain America, he's a blabbermouth. They don't know anything else besides that my name is Kurt Hummel, because they're really too lazy to do anything besides plant bombs in strange places. But…if you knew I was Spiderman, both you and Grayson would be in danger. Everyone knows I do _anything _to protect the people I love, so anyone who wanted to get to me would have you two kidnapped before you could blink, and I couldn't let that happen!"

"Trust me, I don't think any villain is going to hurt me _or _Grayson."

"Why?"

Blaine sighed, pulling a green mask out of his pocket and holding it in front of his face.

"Uh…have I mentioned that I'm The Green Lantern?"

**Well…yup. Hope you enjoyed! :)**

** Review?**


End file.
